


Shaktirupena Samsthita

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Through Her Eyes [3]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Sivagami's POV on Mama Baahu.





	Shaktirupena Samsthita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts).



> Warnings apply to upcoming chapters.
> 
> Chapters will be updated as and when RL permits. Life as a postgraduate medical student is tough, so please be kind!
> 
> Would love to know your feedback. :)

Right from the moment she enters the royal palace of Mahishmati, Vikrama's wife starts to fascinate me in unprecedented ways.

The new queen, who happens to be the daughter of a wrestler and is rumoured to be a wrestler herself, shows none of the nervousness of a commoner and none of the haughtiness of a princess. Her tall, lean yet muscular frame exudes strength and confidence.

I can't help feeling slightly jealous of her. Not because she is the wife of the ruling king (something I am not, and will never be able to be)... and CERTAINLY not because it is always her husband who gets to shoot the burning arrow at the demon's effigy at the end of our annual fire walk... but because of all the love and respect she gets from her husband.

The daughters-in-law of this dynasty are cursed, they say. Apparently, we will earn either love from our husbands, or a permanent married life without widowhood. Never both.

While I would prefer widowhood to a loveless marriage, fate doesn't really allow us much of a choice, does it?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title has been taken from the 5th chapter of the Devi Mahatmyam (aka Chandi/Durga Saptashati) and means 'the one residing in the form of Power.'
> 
> Thanks so much for the awesome prompt, @AllegoriesInMediasRes!


End file.
